TXC  Lustful Romance
by ThomasElias
Summary: This one has a bit something to do with my previous story, 'Sweet Dreams' in which Cosmo said something about 'Tails being romantic'. Contains Mature sexual content. !


"The sky is really beautiful tonight, isn't it Tails?" Cosmo asked her two-tailed fox friend and boyfriend who was standing next to her, both looking up from the small terrace of his workshop at the night sky that shined with millions of stars, enjoying the view.

"Yes it is." Tails admitted. After a little hesitation he put one of his hands on hers that she rested on the parapet and added "But not as beautiful as you are." he said lightly blushing.

Cosmo took her eye off the sky and looked at Tails smiling, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks too, but didn't reply, then she looked back up at the sky again still smiling.

Tails looked at her for a few seconds then slowly stepped away from the parapet and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace and whispered in her ear:

"For me you are my star." he said and laid a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh Tails, stop it." she said giggling and blushing harder and put her hands on Tails'.  
Despite her words Tails knew she enjoyed the situation so he kept on gently kissing her shoulder, slowly heading towards her neck. When he got there, he tilted his head so he could reach her neck and continued kissing her there. Cosmo sighed in delight and leaned back from the parapet into Tails' arms, enjoying his kisses. She let him continue, but pulled his left hand lower on her body. Tails noticed this but didn't know what she was planning. She pulled his hand all they way down to between her legs, but she didn't stop there; she slid it in between the petals of her dress and gently rubbed it against her panties. Tails paused for a second but then decided that he'll play along and continued with his kisses. Cosmo let out another sigh as she rubbed her panties with his hand. After a short time Tails could feel that her panties were getting a bit wet from the inside. Just when he noticed this Cosmo stopped rubbing and slid his hand inside her panties. This made Tails blush harder which Cosmo couldn't see. She started to slowly move his hand up and down, rubbing it against her wet pussy. Tails could now feel how wet she already was, as she slowly started to move his hand up and down a bit faster.

"You enjoy that?" Tails whispered in her ear, as he continued to rub her pussy without her aid.

"Oh.. yes.." Cosmo softly moaned. She pulled her hand out of her panties and let Tails continue on his own.

Tails slowly moved his hand up and down, gently stroking her delicate area, not stopping pleasing her with his kisses either. He felt he was starting to have an erection that soon reached it's full length, touching her left hip. She noticed this and reached behind her back for it with her left hand she just pulled out from her panties. She gently grabbed it which caught Tails by surprise. He gasped a little that Cosmo noticed since his head was next to hers. This made her smile as she slowly started to stroke her hand up and down on his full length. Tails softly sighed next to her ear but didn't say anything, just went back to showering her neck and shoulder with soft kisses and rubbing her pussy. He also slowly moved his right hand up to her right breast and gently got a grip on it, which made Cosmo moan again.

They kept on pleasing each other like this, both slowly increasing the intensity. Tails now not only rubbed her precious pussy, but gradually slid his middle finger inside deeper and deeper, also slowly increasing the speed. Cosmo started to constantly moan in response, and stroked his cock a bit harder and faster with her hand. Tails didn't stop with the kissing, but Cosmo noticed he started to moan during the kisses and she continued stroking. They both kept on, pleasing the other under the night sky on the top of the workshop. They could have been noticed by someone who was going that way, but they didn't care; for them the only thing that existed then was each other.

After a few minutes, their moans became heavier and they started to pant. Cosmo, stroking the orange fox's member, noticed that it was getting wet and slippery, which she knew it meant that he was pre cumming and will cum soon. She also felt her orgasm coming shortly, as Tails was now fingering her with multiple fingers. After a few more strokes, Tails suddenly stopped the kissing and Cosmo heard the young fox's groan as his cock she was still holding started to squirt his hot cum through the night air, through the parapet and down to the ground below. His member was still shooting squirts when her orgasm has hit her too, causing her vaginal fluids to push Tails' fingers out from her pussy and spray into her panties completely soaking it, making a mess on Tails' hand and her crotch. When they were over their orgasms, they both stood there panting heavily trying to catch their breath, their hand covered with the other's body fluid. After their panting became lighter, Cosmo turned around finally facing Tails and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss and they looked in each others eye, Tails asked:

"Was that romantic enough?"

"It will do." she joked smiling "But I know a way to make it even better." she said and gave Tails a wink.

"Oh really. And how?" he asked with a smirk.

She didn't reply, just put her hands in between her dress' petals, onto the rim of her soaked panties and started to slowly pull it down her legs. When it was down enough, she shook her legs a little so the panties just fell to the ground. She then stepped out of it with one leg and kicked it to the side with the other. Before Tails could say anything, she stepped right in front of him, their bodies slicking to each other, put her hands on his shoulders and chest and lifted her left leg, putting it next his right side.

"Do you get the idea?" she asked in a sexy tone, looking into Tails sky blue eyes.

"I think I do." he replied with a smirk, then slowly leaned his head forward for a kiss. As their lips met once again, Tails reached in between the petals of her dress under her left leg and positioned his still hard member to her wet pussy. Not breaking the kiss he rubbed it against its lips, then slowly pushed his cock inside her, making her moan during the kiss. When it was all the way in, he put both of his hands on her buttocks under her dress and slowly started to move his member in and out. Cosmo let out small moans with each of Tails' thrust as they continued their deep and passionate kiss. Tails slowly but constantly increased the pace, starting to make squishing sounds as his cum covered cock slid in and out her wet pussy. As he went faster and faster, Cosmo eventually broke the kiss, but kept her head close to Tails' so that their foreheads were touching. They both stood there in the silent night, only their panting, soft moans and the squishing sounds from their love making breaking the silence as they looked into the others blushing face. Gazing into Tails' beautiful sky blue eyes, she reached with one of her hands to his forehead and gently started to caress the base of his three long bangs that were now pressed against her forehead. A smile appeared on Tails' panting expression as she did this. He moved his right hand a bit higher, up to her left thigh so her leg wouldn't get tired and lifted it a little higher. This made Cosmo smile too as she kept caressing his soft bangs while moaning from his deep thrusts.

As a few minutes passed like this, Tails felt his second orgasm was going to happen soon. He increased the speed even more, thrusting into her tight pussy even more vigorously. This made Cosmo gasp, and after a few more thrusts they both reached their climax. Tails pulled out his cock in the last second, from which his fox seed immediately started to erupted once again, this time landing all over her stomach, lower body and her pussy, which also started to spray her fluids on Tails' member, crotch and the terrace floor, making a huge mess on both of them.

When their climax was over, Tails let go of Cosmo's leg so she could stand on both of them and held her in a tight embrace. When he caught his breath enough to talk again, he quietly said:

"You were right. That made it much better."

Cosmo giggled and only said in her sexy tone: "I told you." then gave him a last kiss before they both went inside to clean themselves up.


End file.
